Better for the Bruises
by Casa Circe
Summary: KACXA WEEK 2018, Day Seven: Sparring/Bonding. While the other paladins worry about the intense nature of Keith and Acxa's sparring sessions, Hunk decides that he would like to continue his training in the Galra style.


**Kacxa Week 2018 Day 7**

 **Sparring/Bonding**

 _ **Better for the Bruises**_

 **NOTE:**

 _My final entry for Kacxa week! A really good prompt and one that was fun to work on._

 _Hunk's involvement in the story came as a bit of a surprise but something I decided to go with. I really enjoyed the episode where he learned about Galra culture from Dayak and I wish the show had explored that thread more instead of painting the Galra as a perpetually villainous race. And I also really loved that Hunk and Keith hug and I wish there was more to their friendship. In my headcanon, Hunk would be very supportive of Kacxa._

 _So here you go, and I hope you like it. I'm pleased that I managed to post something for every prompt and I finished my very first Kacxa Week._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Acxa never went easy on him when they were sparring, and Keith really appreciated that.

Their sessions were always intense and focused, even more so than all the training he had done as a paladin and as a member of the Blade of Marmora. More often than not, both Keith and Acxa would emerge from their practice with various cuts and bruises, prompting those around Keith to express their concern about his welfare, and to some extent, about Acxa's trustworthiness.

Keith's fellow paladins had been skeptical about this at first, with Shiro being particularly worried about Keith getting hurt unnecessarily. But Keith assured them that the sparring sessions were extremely productive and that he trusted in Acxa completely. And since Shiro knew how many times the Galra general had come to the young paladin's aid in the past, and how determined she was to make amends for her part in executing Lotor's plans, he accepted the situation.

Keith was grateful to have a sparring partner who took the practice as seriously as he did, if not more so. He had seen Acxa's skill when they were still on opposite sides and he had already admired her strength and speed. So, he was eager to be able to learn more from her, even if it meant a few bruises or two. Every moment was worth it.

For her part, Acxa was also glad to have some way to help the coalition. She was proud to share her skills, even in very intense training sessions and she was very impressed by Keith's progress. She still exercised some restraint when it came to fighting him, but not to the extent that it would make things easy for him.

And neither of them admitted that all this training was also an effective excuse for them to spend more time with each other. Both taciturn warriors had never been the best at expressing their feelings and they always functioned well on the battlefield. So sharing fighting techniques was the closest they would have to some proper quality time together, even if it meant some minor physical injury.

Hunk was more understanding of this harsh approach, having been under the tutelage of Dayak even for a brief time. He had gained valuable insight into the Galra mindset and he understood that Acxa was trying her best, in the only way she knew how, to make Keith grow stronger. Some days he would even drop by the training room to deliver an encouraging "Vrepit Sa!" to a confused Acxa.

Eventually, Hunk also asked Acxa to help him train, and while she was surprised by this request, the warrior acquiesced. Hunk got beaten up as well, but he also enjoyed learning new techniques from an extremely competent teacher. And Keith would watch proudly as one of his friends made an effort to get to know Acxa as he did.

"I'm exhausted but I'm learning so much!" Hunk said cheerfully, after a particularly grueling sparring session. Pidge and Lance had tried to dissuade him from continuing but after watching a few sessions, they had to admit that Acxa was a stern but effective teacher.

"You've improved greatly," Acxa told Hunk with a smile and he returned the gesture warmly, thrilled to have made a favorable impression on his new teacher.

"It takes a lot to impress Acxa," Keith remarked with pride, "I can see you've really come a long way, Hunk."

"Thanks, you two," Hunk said appreciatively, pulling them both into a warm hug.

Keith blinked as he was still not too accustomed to such displays of affection but Acxa was caught completely off guard by it. She flinched at the sudden contact and blushed slightly when she noticed that she and Keith were also being pressed close together. Keith looked at her and grinned, making her feel unusually happy.

"You've grown too strong for your own good, Hunk," Keith teased, still locked in the bigger man's embrace, "This hug might actually give me and Acxa some new bruises."

Hunk laughed at this and released them, to Keith and Acxa's great relief.

"But we've all been made better by our bruises, I think," Hunk remarked, "And I'm glad we have you on our side now, Acxa."

"I am honored to be here," the Galra replied humbly.

"You and Keith make a pretty great team, you know," Hunk said mischievously, "You've got some real chemistry."

Keith and Acxa exchanged a glance before looking away, blushing. Hunk's grin widened. These two still had a long way to go, but he already saw a bright future for them and he was glad. His training and trust of Acxa had been enough to win over the remaining skeptics on the team and she was now welcomed by all.

"Well, I think it's your turn to spar with each other," Hunk said, "So I'll leave you to it. Vrepit Sa!"

Amused, Keith and Acxa watched him leave the training room, whistling a cheerful tune.

"No matter how many times he says that, I can never get used to it," Keith commented with a shake of his head.

"He's got the right spirit though," Acxa said with a smile.


End file.
